Halloween Night
by Morphine Dementia
Summary: It's Halloween; a perfect chance for everyone to get their mood back. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda decide to slip out to do some trick-or-treating, but their intrigues might get in the way! CRACK. AllenLena and LaviKanda. Previously titled "Black Night".


**AN**: Humor, CRACK and fanservice! :D (someone has been writing too much angst lately). So **don't expect details or depth or anything**. This is just for entertainment, because believe me, I know people need that too. And I do. You know, everything you write comes back you you ten times. Well, at least if you do it with your all.

This is Allen x Lenalee + Lavi x Kanda... and no, it's not a Krory x Miranda hinting you saw there even if I do like it; here it's just a friendship thing because they sure are familiar. And oh yea, if you have read "Reverse", you'll know that weird-and-friendly-towards-Lavi-in-particular drunk Kanda is canon! I just needed to...exaggerate it a little bit. xD Oh and, homophobic!Allen is fun to write. XD ...AND IT CAME OUT DAMN LONG! D: Unbeta'ed.

Idea thrown by Digital Eon from DGD. I was supposed to do this for the occasion but school got in the way...Anyway. Happy late Halloween everyone! XD

**Disclaimer**: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and DGM belong to Katsura Hoshino. Previously used song title „Black Nightg belongs to Deep Purple. Decided to change it after re-uploading thanks to the site making a mess.

**Warning**: Yu swears. If that's news to someone. Also, in case you haven't figured by now, shonen-ai can be found. Nothing much though.

::

::

_**HALLOWEEN NIGHT**_

::

Klaud Nine and Johnny Gill were standing in the Supervisor's office with wide smiles on their faces.

"I'm not sure if I understand," Komui mumbled sleepily and looked up from the papers.

"Halloween, Supervisor," Klaud repeated. "The day of the dead. In some cultures, for example, American, the dead are cheerful and the people have a day when they go out to celebrate and plays with ghosts, dressing up as various creatures and eating sweets. After this hard month, I'm sure an event like this would brighten everyone's mood."

Indeed, everyone needed a break after these last few weeks. Seemingly, the Earl wanted to have peaceful and free Christmas, so he had been working overtime now; however, a long wished break apparently already emerged as it was quiet for the last few days.

"A costume party for the dead?" Komui scratched his chin. "Hm...this sounds like a challenge."

He smiled widely and looked at the others.

"We'll do it."

::

That week, posters were put up everywhere that said there would be an evening party on Friday, a 'Halloween' one, and it didn't take long for everyone to learn about that celebration. Some people were rather skeptical, while the others looked forward to a way to brighten the mood and relax. And of course, especially the younger Exorcists.

"Hm, a pumpkin party," Allen mumbled, looking at the big letters written in flashy paint. "I know that holiday. Back when I and Master.." His face started darkening, and his two friends that were with him at the moment hurried to snap him out of it.

"I think it could be fun," Lenalee stated quickly. "We all need some of it after this much missions we had lately..."

"Yeah," Lavi grinned, patting Allen's shoulder. He knew all about Halloween, as well as 2739 other their and foreign countries' celebrations. "And the best part is, I saw some houses in town preparing for Halloween as well. We could all go trick-or-treating there and -"

"Brother would never let me out late," Lenalee mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed.

The mood died for a little; Allen had already imagined a nice evening away from the Order but he didn't want to upset Komui for several good reasons. First, he was the chief. Second, he was in charge of an army of giant demented robots. And finally, most importantly, he was Lenalee's brother.

Lavi's grin widened. "No one said he has to know," he said amusingly, "all we'd have to do is trick him, and you guys are looking at the Order's number one prankster."

Allen looked at the redhead with a bit of doubt but didn't comment. However, he decided that maybe he'd manage to use the idea without the Bookman apprentice's help.

::

The week passed quickly, and the day was finally there. Everyone who was more or less free that morning went to help with decorations, and soon the cafeteria looked like a true pumpkin shrine with black candles on the tables, orange drapires and other stuff.

::

Allen was mixing pumpkin pasta in the kitchen. He had volunteered to help Jerry as he was obviously the one who would eat the most; but now he was honestly regretting he didn't go to help with the decorations. He twitched and the third spoon broke in his hand as he looked at the opposite end of the cafeteria where Lenalee, Lavi and Krory were finishing hanging the drapires. The cause of his irritation was standing right next to them, watching the others' work with a frown.

Kanda. Whoever invited him to help, obviously didn't know what they were doing as the swordsman didn't show the slightest intention to contribute with the preparations and his whole essence was screaming that more than anything he now wanted to be _somewhere else_.

Allen was pretty sure it was Lenalee who got him to come, and for some reason, that made him even madder. She cared about that damned asshole as if he was a friend of hers. Allen glared at Kanda's back with hatred, hoping to motivate him further for leaving.

Jerry walked past Allen with yet another pumpkin. "Allen-kun, you seem somewhat distracted," he cooed. "You don't want to make the pasta?"

"N-no, it's all fine," Allen muttered, getting back to his work.

Jerry shrugged lightly and rushed to the back of the kitchen.

"Kanda, can you help me with this?" Lenalee's voice came from the other end of the cafeteria as she apparently couldn't reach where she wanted to hang a decoration.

Kanda grumbled something, the sourness of his face visible even from the distance, but did what he was asked.

Allen was about to open his mouth and yell out _'I can help' _when he saw it was no longer needed, and huffed silently. That darned ponytail; if Allen had the luck to be in his place, he would have said _'Certainly, Lenalee' _with a nice smile, making sure to show that he was glad to help. Meanwhile, all Kanda intended to do was make the others feel greatly indebted because he was bothered to hang _one_ fucking decoration.

Lavi turned to Kanda and Lenalee, grinning. "See Yu, we told ya we'd need ye' help, sa," he slurred happily, balancing on the ladder.

Allen now glared at the redhead. So it was both of theirs idea; that did ease his annoyance a little, even though now he was deeply displeased that both Lavi and Lenalee _wanted_ to have Kanda around. How could _anyone_ see Kanda as a friend? He was such a gigantic asshole, and to practically everyone. Did someone think otherwise? "Maybe I misjudged him," the white-haired boy muttered, though he honestly didn't think so.

Right then Kanda randomly decided to look at the direction of the kitchen and of course, he saw Allen hugging the bowl with the pumpkin past right in front. "Stealing the food, Beansprout?" he sneered. "How typical."

_No, I was DEFINITELY right about him, _Allen thought, twitching heavily. "It's ALLEN, and I don't resort to stealing _anything_, unlike you!" That could have been interpreted as hypocrisy, but Allen always thought that gambling was a fair way to gain things, even with cheating, because others cheated too, just not as well. Kanda however, had _stolen_ Lenalee's attention right five seconds ago.

Kanda seemed to be greatly offended as he grabbed Mugen and growled, "Shut it, Beansprout! Are you implying that I don't have honour, you retard?"

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" The pasta bowl flew through the cafeteria towards Kanda in amazing speed as Allen apparently launched it with his left, but the swordsman just smirked slyly and stepped sideways.

The dish crashed into a just-decorated wall, covering it in faintly orange substance. Krory jumped in surprise as something hit the wall inches from his head; unfortunately, he was standing on top of the ladder which now swayed threateningly.

"Oh dear," Krory said turning pale and the next moment he crashed into the floor.

Lenalee covered her mouth. "Allen!" she said reproachfully, while Lavi almost fell off the ladder as well, though for him it was because of laughter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Allen shrieked desperately, running towards where the others were and helping Krory from under the ladder. He seemed out cold. "I'll fix it!"

"Better watch your wretched nerves, Sprout," Kanda said victoriously and proudly marched out.

Allen twitched again, but decided to let it go and turned to Lenalee instead. "I'll clean everything in a moment," he promised, looking really miserable.

Lenalee sighed. "Can't you two get along at all?" she muttered, helping Allen to settle Krory down leaning against a wall as he still had swirls for eyes.

"But they are so funny to watch, yeah~" Lavi grinned, for a moment forgetting that he was still on top of the ladder. "Uh - wow - oops - uh-oh - WAAAAH!"

Crash.

"Lavi? Lavi!"

"Owwww...I _said_ I didn't do it Panda..."

"..."

"I think he's out.."

"Just great. I think we should get them both to the infirmary.."

"Mmm..."

"Lavi? Can you hear me?"

"Yuuu..."

"Wait a sec, is...is he drooling? He...HE'S ASLEEP!"

"Wait, Allen-kun -"

Whack.

"OW, Allen, what the hell? I was just taking a nap!"

"It's not a time for a nap, lazyass!"

"We thought you're hurt!"

"Neeeh. I'm fine... Oh wait. What happened to Kro-chan?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot! Krory!"

"Should we take him to the infirmary?"

"Kro-chan? You alright?"

"...Eliade..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yep, I think we should."

::

When the evening finally came, everything was set, the wall was cleaned (though it took a lot of efforts) and the food was prepared. Everyone had gathered in the cafeteria and were basically having fun, some people dressed up and some not; Komui was telling some long story that no one cared about standing on the end of one table, dressed in a robot suit.

Krory was already out of Matron's hands; he was really worried about if he should dress up or not, even though some of the Finders he walked past said something about 'looking good in that costume'. He blinked as he saw Grim Reaper carrying a tray of glasses with drinks towards the table. The next moment the Grim tripped over her feet, crashing down with the whole tray.

She didn't get up.

Krory rushed towards the laying person and saw that it was in fact Miranda, crying waterfalls of tears.

"I'm such a clutz, and I had never contributed to any party, I thought I could succeed but just look at me..."

"Are thee alright?" Krory asked a bit worriedly and helped her up. "I really do not understand such celebrations..."

Miranda sighed and shook her head. "I'd better sit down and prevent anything bad from happening again," she mumbled, then finally looked up at the count, deciding to change the subject. "Are you a vampire? It looks good on you."

"I am not -" Krory began, his brain finally clicking of why everyone thought he was in a Halloween costume. "Most certainly. I express my gratitude over the compliment, Miss. Your..choice..really...fits.. you... as well," he added, deciding not to mention the fact how comically a clumsy Grim Reaper looked in the context.

Miranda seemed to have brighten up a bit as they went to the table to get something to eat.

::

"A-LLEEE-N!"

Allen jumped and turned around to the source of what sounded like a frying pan being banged, and saw Lavi, Lenalee, and...yes, Kanda.

Lavi was grinning and holding some weird metal device. "I can't believe you got lost on the way to our meeting place," he said.

Allen just looked at him and decided not to say anything.

Even more so, when he noticed the fact that Lavi's other hand was tightly gripping Kanda's wrist, while the latter would occasionally tug on it and glare at the other. He obviously was there against his will. Then again, if he was, he could have escaped by using force. So it was strange.

Allen had already opened his mouth to say _'Joining in with the FUN, Bakanda?'_ when he heard Lenalee greet him and turned to her, answering happily.

Lavi coughed, making sure everyone's (except Kanda's) attention was on him.

"So, the plan," he said casually. "We now head for the party like good little sheep, and when it starts rolling on, we silently disappear like a gust of wind." His grin widened and he sang out the last part, "And then we get out out ouuut!"

"You call that a plan?" Kanda finally spoke, staring at Lavi in disbelief. "Moron."

Lenalee smiled lightly, waving her hands in the air. "I think it will work," she said calmly, though she had her own doubts about it.

Allen shook his head sadly. "We might need a better plan..."

"No time," Lavi grinned and happily skipped towards the cafeteria, pulling Kanda after himself.

"What's with Lavi?" Allen muttered to Lenalee when the redhead was far enough not to hear. "He's more hyper than usual."

"I thought you'd tell me," Lenalee shrugged with a light smile as they walked after. "Maybe he's just happy today."

::

Shortly, they'd reach the storage room right next to the cafeteria, that now was turned into a giant closet full of various costumes.

Lavi yelped with amazement and rushed towards the furthest corner of the room, finally letting go of Kanda moments before diving into the pile of clothes on the floor and starting digging through it. He squealed with joy as he found a pair of rabbit ears and immediately put it on, then continued digging.

"Oi Yu, look, I found the tail! How cool is that? Can you stick it to me?"

"To your ass you mean? Forget it."

Lavi shrugged, grinning, and kept digging through the pile, randomly pulling out one or another costume to look at it, humming contentedly all the time. Kanda looked at the redhead as if he was some completely disgusting creature, obviously taken aback by his behaviour.

Allen and Lenalee entered after them and stopped by an open closet, looking through the costumes inside.

"Why are they all so...scary," Lenalee mumbled after they had gone through the contents of about three closets. "Not quite what I was looking for..." She sighed and hung an ugly green mask back.

Allen smiled sheepishly. "Well, it _is _Halloween," he said. "So...people are supposed to dress as creepy beings on that day."

"It's a bit strange, though," Lenalee sighed. "The world is a scary place as it is."

Allen had never thought about it, but now indeed it seemed a bit ironical to dress up and scare each other when they finally had some free time from the devil machines known as Akuma, especially after they had killed so many of their subordinates. He coughed a bit awkwardly and looked at her as comfortingly as he could. "Try not to think about that," he said. "Just try to have fun, that's what mascarades are about, you know?"

"I guess so."

Allen knew better than anyone that most of the mascarades were simply fasades. He knew that clowns do cry, he knew that a circus isn't a holiday, and he knew that mask can hide real emotions just as well as it can present joy. But it wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Lenalee shouldn't be thinking about this. Allen hesitated for a moment, then moved slightly forward...

"OWWW," came a loud whine from behind them.

Allen twitched heavily as Lenalee blinked and turned to look back, not noticing what the white-haired boy was about to do.

::

In the other end of the dressing room, Lavi was crying waterfalls of fake tears as Kanda tugged on his rabbit ears mercilessly. The scene was over comical as Lavi pulled a really great play of pretending the costume was a living part of himself, not to mention that this made Kanda even more irritated and he apparently tried to lift the redhead by the stuffed ears, not really realizing that he was joining the game.

"Oooowww, Yuuuuuuu! My ears!"

"You stupid moron, will you shut up and take off that ridiculous thing?"

Lenalee coughed awkwardly, trying to stomach the fact that the two guys were actually older than her and Allen, what didn't seem so logical all of the sudden. Meanwhile, Allen slowly turned dark, rightfully offended that his well-mannered attempt to kiss a girl was once again interrupted by none other than Lavi. What made it even worse, Lavi was someone who was playing a stuffed bunny at the moment.

"Lavi," Allen said dangerously calmly in a very low tone, his dark mode slowly emerging, "I suggest you two go to flirt somewhere _else_."

"WHAT?" Kanda almost jumped as he understood what was just said.

"You heard me."

Kanda twitched and opened his mouth to say something insulting in return, but Lavi was faster.

"Say, Allen, are ya in a bad mood today or somethin'? I need a costume too, ya know." He pouted playfully and put the rabbit ears back into the pile. "Hmmm, let's see..."

Allen was about to snap but he felt Lenalee's hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them be," she smiled sympathetically. "We all need a day off once in a while."

"Y-yeah," Allen agreed, suddenly calm again and looked through the shelves. "I have no idea what to pick though...did you choose a costume yet?"

"Of course," Lenalee beamed and hold it up so Allen could see.

The boy stared at what looked like a kitten suit and couldn't help an image of Lenalee with kitty ears and a swishing tail appearing in his mind. "B-but Lenalee, it's Halloween, y-you're supposed to be a-at least a little b-bit scary," he stuttered, mentally slapping himself.

Lenalee sighed. "That's exactly the point," she said. "There's enough of fear, sadness and war in the world already, don't you think? I don't mind what others decide, but I definitely won't add to that. For me, this is a day out with my friends, and I'm happy to be here, that's why I'll show it by my appearance too, instead of reminding everyone how ugly and cruel life can be." She smiled. "Isn't that right?"

Allen scratched the back of his head, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself and pushed the Reaper costume he had found back into the shelf. "You're right, Lenalee," he decided. "I think I'll look for something not so oppressing as well then."

With Lenalee's help, he soon found a suit of a scarecrow, and they both decided it was just what they needed.

::

When Lenalee was about to go get changed in a dressing cabin that was quickly installed in the corner, a certain redhead reminded them about himself by another loud outburst.

"Come on, Yu, you KNOW it would look so good on you," Lavi persuaded. He now was wearing a pirate's bandana and jacket, that went well both with his eyepatch and his uniform, and was apparently helping Kanda to choose something for himself.

Allen didn't manage to keep in a snort of laughter when he saw the thing Lavi was holding up. It was a long blue dress, decorated with ribbons and laces. Lavi couldn't have picked anything that would have been more humiliating to Kanda, even if it was only a suggestion. "Perfect choice," Allen said, grinning evilly. "Why isn't it pink?"

Kanda was looking at Lavi with disgust and as if he was completely crazy. "No fucking way in hell," he finally growled when he got rid of the initial shock.

Lenalee covered her mouth, keeping in a silent laughter. Those two were always like that...well, most of the time.

The redhead whined, apparently not giving up. "Aw, Yu! But if you DID put it on, we'd go together so well! I'd be the pirate and you'd be the princess," Lavi's eye started sparkling, "and then we could - "

"I SAID NO!"

The dress was slashed into ribbons in a split second, and enraged Kanda was shaking Lavi by his collar.

"Is this how you see me, huh? IS IT? How about I teach you a fucking lesson you won't fucking live to forget?"

"C-calm down, Yu," Lavi cried desperately, raising his hands almost apologetically. "I-I was j-just joking around! Look, you've ruined a perfectly good thing, all because of your temper that's - yow! Keep that thing away from me!"

Kanda huffed scornfully and sheathed Mugen. In the end, he did _not_ cut Lavi after all.

"I'm out of here," he announced and walked towards the exit.

Lenalee blinked. If there was anyone that seriously needed some time off, it was definitely her grumpy childhood friend. Lately Kanda seemed to be even more on the verge of hysteria than usually, and Lenalee was sure that it was the fault of his all-work-and-no-play attitude, which wasn't yet good for anyone of this age. And of course, as his almost-sister, she had to make sure he was alright and happy.

"Wait, Kanda!" she called out and walked after him.

Kanda stopped abruptly and glanced back slightly less irritatingly. "I'm going," he repeated. And was there some kind of hurt expression on his face for a moment?

"But Kanda, you really should go with us. We _all_ would be very happy."

"Bullshit." Kanda seemed completely serious.

Lenalee frowned lightly and looked at the guy strictly. "No, I meant it. You're going."

::

Allen irritatingly watched Lenalee talk with Kanda. He couldn't really catch what they were talking from where he was standing; Kanda looked annoyed and Lenalee seemed concerned. Allen tried to work out what it all could mean, and suddenly a mental stone crushed him.

Of course, how didn't he understand before. Lenalee probably liked Kanda. No wonder all of Allen's attempts to confess to her had failed. She wasn't interested. Allen's world suddenly crashed in pieces around him, and then his frustration suddenly turned into anger. That stupid, cold, pretty-faced bastard had come in between him and Lenalee. Well now he is going to suffer. His life will become really, _really _miserable. Allen chuckled darkly to himself, imagining all sorts of pranks and trouble he could pull on the swordsman, as he kept staring at his direction.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud irritated huff behind him. At first he almost thought Kanda somehow appeared in a different place, but when he turned, he saw none other than Lavi, who - surprisingly - twitched heavily and kept glaring forth. It was all the more surprising because it was _Lavi_, and it was really a really unusual thing for him to be this angry, let alone irritated. Allen, utterly surprised, followed the redhead's gaze and noticed he was also looking towards the two Asians who were quickly talking in silent voices.

Allen rubbed his eyes and looked at Lavi again. He looked... absolutely...

...jealous.

That's what Allen was feeling right at the same moment; and what even drove him to his poker mode seconds ago. The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes, thinking at first that Lavi had his eyes on Lenalee as well, but then remembered that the redhead didn't mind at all when Allen was with her, so this couldn't be the option.

But then...

Allen's mind suddenly cringed, and he moved slightly further away from Lavi. No way. Just no way. Lavi... _liked... _Kanda? Even though it _was_ a bit suspicious sometimes between the two...no. Just _no_.

_My best friend is... gay._

He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Allen," Lavi hissed into Allen's ear, "if you help me, I'll help you."

"W-what do you mean?" Allen stuttered, suddenly feeling really, really awkward.

"Don't screw with a Bookman's apprentice, Beansprout," Lavi said in a dead-serious dark tone that seemed somewhat strange on him. "I saw how you look at her, and you're more than too obvious. You'll cooperate."

"The name is Allen," Allen hissed back, taking Lavi's hand off his shoulder as if it was poisonous, before the second part of the sentence sank into his brain and he desperately tried to stop himself from blushing. "W-what?"

"Lenalee," Lavi repeated, still sounding like a stone Sphinx announcing a funeral. "You like her. And you will help me because you like her, and because you know I know you like her, and because Komui still doesn't know that you like her, and we both know that can change easily."

Allen blinked slowly. One thing he never expected, was that someone would actually blackmail _him_ and not the other way around. And the fact that the someone was Lavi, only made it weirder and more difficult.

He looked over at Lenalee again. She was still talking with Kanda.

"What's your plan?" he asked Lavi bluntly, suddenly forgetting his doubts.

Lavi beamed, back to his normal self once again. "First of all, I'm keeping Yu away from Lenalee, and you're keeping her away from him," he explained happily. "Then, I'll help you two sneak out without the dear brother ever knowing, yeah. And then, I need you to..." he leaned down to Allen's ear and started whispering.

Allen widened his eyes as he listened. "No way," he finally said weakly. "Anything but that." His experience of the times serving under Master had suddenly floated into the surface of his mind, and he suddenly felt ill, feeling the scent of liquor out of nowhere.

"Your choice," Lavi hummed, glancing at his golem with a happy expression.

"Fine," Allen growled, "I'll do it. Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain?"

"Of course."

::

Lenalee waved towards the two boys as she walked to them. "All fine," she smiled. "Now we just have to change."

"Ah, so Yu-chan decided to join us after all?" Lavi grinned.

Kanda followed Lenalee, with an expression that announced he rather would have left.

The girl glanced back at him a bit worriedly, then suddenly grabbed Lavi's ear and pulled him about a meter to the side. "Lavi, Kanda says he'll go if you stop making fun of him," she said with a smile but a bit strictly. "So do try not to upset -"

"That's not what I said," Kanda grumbled, looking at her and ignoring the death glare Allen was sending him.

Lenalee cleared her throat a bit awkwardly. "I decided I could skip all the words that didn't contain information," she said. "I really don't wish to repeat it... Well, I''d rather go change." With a swift turn, she was gone, and the curtain of the dressing cabin flustered, noting that she had just ran in.

"They contain the _main_ information," Kanda snarled, and grabbed Lavi's scarf. "Now listen intently, moron. If I fucking hear or see another fucking one of your fucking wuss jokes, I'll fucking cut you up."

For some reason, Allen couldn't force himself to see Kanda in the same light as before, and even the emphasis of the word 'fucking' now sounded strangely wrong coming out of him. He.. they.. Lavi.. Allen backed away from the two, feeling slightly sick again.

"Y-y-yes, sir," Lavi answered, turning slightly pale.

"Che."

Lavi put on an apologetic expression. "Sorry Yu. I got carried away... You're not mad at me are you? You still like me right?"

"Are you _that_ stupid?" Kanda let go of Lavi irritatingly and turned away.

The redhead kept staring at him with wide sad eyes. "Noooo. Now answer me?" His expression made Kanda twitch.

"Stop looking at me this way, dammit!"

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Because I'll hit you. Now SHUT UP."

Allen send Lavi a glare that said 'You can start NOW, by the way' and walked towards a free dressing cabin, trying to ignore both the disturbing thoughts that Lavi's behaviour had caused, and the more comfortable but slightly inappropriate ones that arose due to Lenalee's choice of costume.

::

Shortly after, Lenalee came out changed. Actually, she didn't really change much of her clothes; she only was wearing a soft tight black sweater on her usual clothes, and had a pair of ears, gloves and a tail stuck to her shorts under the skirt.

Lavi let out a whistle, which was followed by a yelp of pain as Kanda stepped on his foot, hard.

"Sorry, sorry," the redhead muttered, forcing back tears, and beamed again. "Yu, you do need to dress up. It's Halloween!"

"How about I go as _me_?"

"That's no fun, sa~"

"Che."

Lavi sighed defeatedly, then grinned again and kept digging through the pile of clothes, determined to find something Kanda would agree to wear.

Lenalee looked at the two with a smile. _They look happy,_ she thought. _When my family is happy, I'm happy too. ..I wonder...Allen-kun looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he didn't...and it was such a good moment too. Maybe I should ask him.._

She skipped towards the cabin where Allen was, fixed her ears a bit, then pulled on corner of the curtain up.

"Hello, Allen-kun," she beamed. "How are you doing?"

Allen was in the middle of changing the lower part of his apparel, and gaped in surprise as he saw Lenalee shifting her head in. He held up the holey scarecrow's jacket in front of him, trying to hide his boxers.

"L-L-Lenalee?"

Then he noticed her costume and quickly looked away, turning red in an instant and receiving a mental image of Lenalee purring while sleeping on top of him. _Komui would kill me,_ he thought drearily. _Heck, I would kill me. This isn't like me...but she... she just keeps provoking me!_

"Happy to see me?" Lenalee smiled innocently, causing Allen to blink and look down at himself despite the fact he was hiding behind the jacket. Lenalee's smile widened, while Allen understood he was tricked and coughed, hiding the embarrassment.

"D-do you mind if I change now?"

"Of course," Lenalee answered, disappearing behind the curtain.

Allen sighed and quickly finished dressing. He put on the weird-looking hat as well as a determined expression. The last thing he wanted was Lenalee to think that he was led by some ... lower desire; then again, looking at her, one could have thought it was just what she wanted.

::

Lavi sighed. "I give up," he said. "You don't like _anything_, Yu."

"If you mean this stupid pile of weird apparel, then you're surprisingly right."

The redhead frowned lightly, widening his eyes a bit and staring at Kanda sadly. "But Yuuu. Everyone will dress up. You're supposed to have fun with it."

"I don't need any 'fun', and stop nagging. It's annoying."

"But Yuuuuuu."

"No."

"But Yuuuuuuuuuuu."

"NO."

"But Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~"

Kanda twitched heavily, huffing and turning away. "FINE, if it fucking _shuts you up_."

"Certainly," Lavi beamed, going through the pile again in surprising speed.

"But I'm not wearing any stupid costume," Kanda specified quickly.

Lavi nodded a bit disappointedly. He took a big black witch's hat and stuck it on Kanda's head, and stepped back, smiling widely.

Kanda blinked a bit. "That's all?" he asked.

"Yup," Lavi said happily. "Not so bad huh? Tis' all. But if ya want, you can take this too."

And he shoved a broomstick into Kanda's hands.

Kanda blinked, then an anger mark appeared on his face and he whacked the redhead over the head with the just-accepted tool.

He looked at Lavi who now whined clutching his head, and smirked lightly. "Guess I'll keep it," he said. "Turns out it can be useful."

::

After everyone was finally set up, the merry four went to the cafeteria, where Komui was holding the party. Not much time had passed, when Lavi's eye started glinting mischievously once again.

"Almost time," he muttered to his partners in crime that luckily were all sitting one after other at the table.

Allen looked at Lavi a bit sceptically but decided to wait and see what would happen.

Seconds passed, and nothing seemed to happen. Komui now was talking about the newest Komurin he had invented, and most of the public was either chatting, sleeping or - the older ones - drinking; only very few of them, including Reever, were actually listening to the supervisor.

Lavi's grin kept widening, and at some point Allen caught himself wondering, what would happen if the corners of the redhead's mouth would meet at the back of his head. It was a rather disturbing thought, though not as disturbing as the fact that Kanda had sat down next to Lavi himself, and he quickly brushed it off.

::

Suddenly, series of loud crashes could be heard outside of the cafeteria. Everyone suddenly seemed completely awake and looked at each other, then towards where the noise seemed to be coming from.

Next moment, a giant robot burst through the very same cafeteria wall that Allen had worked his ass off to clean spotlessly just a few hours ago. It seemed to be chasing a small metal creature that was moving around on six wheels, and Allen couldn't shake the feeling he had seen it somewhere before. The small device made several turns and quickly exploded right after the Komurin.

"What is the meaning of this?" someone yelled as the robot suddenly stopped on top of the rubble and started dancing something that looked like samba.

"Brother?" Lenalee asked with a bit of doubt.

Komui blinked, holding his coffee cup raised. "I did not send him here," he said and started drinking. "But you have to agree that Komurin PL-X sure knows how to entertain - "

"SUPERVISOR!" Reever yelled at him, not looking amused at all as the robot kept moving, practically destroying the floor as he was closing in to the tables.

"Don't shout at me, section chief Reever," Komui seemed slightly offended and still unaware of the fact that Komurin was destroying the party.

"I wouldn't if you would finally grow up -"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying! Take care of that thing! It's absurd!"

"Nonsence! It's ingenious!"

After several more pirouettes, followed by Komui's and Reever's voices shouting on each other, the robot suddenly stopped and crashed into the floor, disappearing right through it and leaving a Komurin-shaped hole near the exit.

Komui stayed still for a while, as everyone's eyes locked on him with a silent reproach.

"I'll fix this," he quickly cooed in a rather _too_ enthusiastic tone and ran out.

The motion was followed after complete silence, after which everyone returned to what they were previously doing.

"Now's our chance," Lavi said, getting up from his seat and pulling Kanda and Lenalee up by their elbows.

"But if - "

"Neh, it'll be fine."

Allen blinked and stood up as well. If that as all that Lavi had thought of, he really _was_ stupid.

"What did you do to that robot?"

"Yeah, wouldn'cha wanna know.."

There was no time to think however; and the four quickly made their way towards the exit.

::

There was one more threat on the way out; apparently, Komui was taking into account the fact that someone might try to sneak out with Lenalee. However, before it ever managed to attack, Kanda plunged the broomstick he currently had in his hand into one of the ventilators, and the robot short-circuited in bare moments, crashing down in front of the company.

Allen and Lenalee sighed and made their way through the gate, while Kanda stopped to cut off the robot's head and make sure it doesn't follow them. He noticed several letters on the robot's side.

"H D A W. The hell that means," he muttered, though he wasn't particularly interested, and brought down Mugen, causing the robot to explode.

Lavi tilted his head lightly as he climbed over the smoking pile of junk and followed Kanda out. "Yeah, I wonder," he said with a wide grin.

But he had a rather good idea.

_Hunt down Allen Walker. _

Seems Komui _was_ aware of who was sympathizing with his sister after all. Oh well, as long as Lavi didn't tell, Beansprout wouldn't know, and as long as he didn't know, Lavi's bluff would work.

::

"I've kept my part of the bargain," Lavi whispered to Allen as they were walking down the town's street, the tower of the Black Order behind their backs standing tall in the distance.

"I know, I know," Allen hissed back. "When?"

"After," Lavi hummed. He had stopped pulling Kanda by his wrist a while ago when the latter grudgingly stated that he could walk by himself; Kanda didn't show a slightest bit of enthusiasm and yet he was there, and he wasn't trying to murder anyone for dragging him into the town. Allen however had his own take on things; he quickly glanced at Lenalee who was walking at his other side, but she seemed to be distracted by the shops' windows.

"Alright," Lavi grinned as they stopped by some inn. "There's no need for us all to crowd, so I suggest splitting up in two groups."

"Aww," Lenalee said. "I thought we'd all go together."

Allen twitched lightly as he thought he saw her glancing towards Kanda. "Maybe it's not a bad idea," he forced out with a sweet smile.

Kanda's expression darkened.

"We'll meet here in two hours and have some time out all together," Lavi suggested hopefully. "I know at least two of us who'll agree. Right Allen?"

"No-" Allen started and sighed defeatedly when Lavi so bluntly gave them out.

Lenalee tilted her head slightly and glanced at Allen. _I wouldn't mind to have a walk around with Allen-kun..brother would never allow that, and now there's such a moment. But I do wonder; can I trust Lavi to behave?..._

"What the fuck are you two retards up to?" Kanda finally spoke up, glaring at both Lavi and Allen, in turns.

Lavi simply gave him a beaming smile and turned to Lenalee.

Allen eyed him suspiciously.

"Hm, Lenalee, I believe Allen wanted to tell you something," Lavi beamed, planting his elbow into Kanda's side and causing him to wince. "So I'll just take my old pal Yu over there and let you two have some... _alone_ time."

With that, he gripped Kanda's elbow tightly and led him down the street, ignoring the hisses and swearing he received from the black-haired boy, who, surprisingly, still wasn't unsheathing Mugen and freeing himself from the redhead. It definitely wasn't clear anymore who Lavi wanted the 'alone time' for as he seemed a lot happier than anyone should be while doing someone _else_ a favor.

"LAVI!"

Allen would have strangled Lavi if that didn't mean two things: first, physical contact with the guy, and second, running after him when Lenalee was standing right next to him. He gritted his teeth and stared down for a while, trying to overcome his embarrassment, then finally looked up at Lenalee only to find out that she was gazing at him intently.

"So, Allen-kun, what is it I need to know?" she asked with a smile when she noticed Allen glancing her way.

Allen felt heat creep up his face. This wasn't how things were supposed to go; not like this. That damned Lavi, thinking of it all in such a simple way. This was a torturingly long lasting moment. Allen gathered up his determination. _Now or never,_ he told himself, but when he opened his mouth, his courage was gone.

"Um...You...er...your shoe is unlaced?"

::

After a turn of the street, Lavi finally let go of Kanda, still humming contentedly.

"What was with that show?" Kanda snarled towards him, however didn't look very displeased with the way things had turned out. "If I agreed to go with you losers, it doesn't mean you can push me around!"

"Calm down, Yu," Lavi mumbled, raising his hands defensively. "I just wanted to make sure you don't ruin it for the kids. Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"That they like each other."

"Do I look like I care?"

"..." Lavi sighed; Kanda was way too stubborn for his own good. "Oh well. Wanna have a walk around?"

"... Whatever."

::

Allen and Lenalee were walking the opposite way, and it didn't take long until they reached a house decorated for Halloween.

"I know that's not what you meant to say," Lenalee persuaded. They had been kindly arguing all the way from the inn, and Allen was more than obvious by now.

"You look great," he said instead, and he didn't lie, he meant every single word. The ears and black apparel fitted Lenalee a lot, even if it did cause his imagination to overreact.

Lenalee smiled widely, blushing a tiny bit, but apparently now was satisfed with the answer. "Thank you, Allen-kun," she said, and Allen sighed in relief.

However, what he didn't know, was that he had only confirmed her doubts. Lenalee had received compliments from him before, and they never had to be strained this much before actually coming out. She was a smart girl, and she did have a feeling that her sympathy for Allen wasn't unanswered, but being the nice lady that she was raised as, she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

That didn't mean she couldn't have her fun with the boy however. An evening out was an evening out, and she wasn't going to waste it. She would _make_ him spit out anything that he might have wanted to say by the end of this evening.

They headed towards the nearest decorated house.

::

"Lavi, this idea is absolutely stupid," Kanda muttered as they walked towards yet another house. Lavi had already prayed out a rather fair amount of sweets that he was carrying in a bag. Kanda didn't even have one, basically because he didn't like sweets, and also because he found it humiliating to ask for it. They met several dressed-up kids on their way, but all of them seemed quite a lot younger than they were. "This is brats' game. Why did you have to drag me into this?"

"Relax, Yu," Lavi grinned reassuringly, swinging his free arm around Kanda's shoulders and receiving a disapproving grunt from the latter. "It's not like anyone will recognize ya, you know."

"It's not about them," Kanda grumbled. Such activities were definitely hurting his self-respect; then again, he didn't really want to miss out on an oportunity to get away from work, especially if Lavi was acting civilised.

"Ya know what your problem is, you look at things too difficultly," Lavi sighed and fixed his black bandana a bit as they were approaching another house. "Just have fun will ya?"

"Idiot."

"Well, I'd say it's your turn now, Yu. How hard it is to say 'Trick or threat', huh?"

"What? As if!"

"Heheee-"

After the bell rang, the door opened and a huge man looked down at the two teens. "More stupid kids?" he growled at them.

"Sheesh dude, say it, not spray it," Lavi grumbled as he apparently was spat on. He spotted a vase full of candies on a table near the door and looked at it hopefully, but his gaze was ignored.

"Get out of my sight before I release the dog," the man continued, ignoring the comment, but suddenly yelped and silenced as cold steel touched his neck.

Kanda was glaring at him from under the too-big witch hat, what looked rather comically, but it was compensated by the fact that he had Mugen out and at someone's throat.

Lavi widened his eyes in surprise.

"You fatass retard," Kanda hissed, glaring at the man dangerously, "Now you are going to give him candy," he tilted his head towards Lavi, "or else you'll be getting tricked in the afterlife."

His look was pretty damn serious, and the now completely pale man just nodded, disappearing behind the door, shortly after getting back with sweets and filling Lavi's bag to the edges.

"You're damn good at this, Yu-chan," Lavi grinned as they walked away from the house, and put a chocolate into his mouth. "You could do that more often-"

"I only did it so you'd stuff your mouth shut," Kanda mumbled, but he didn't look as irritated as he should have been.

"Whatever ya say Yu-chan, whatever ya say."

"Che. ...-Hey! Don't call me that!"

::

The time passed quickly; a hour and a half passed like several seconds.

There still was some time before meeting up though, and the young Exorcists were doing quite well this far. Lenalee already had a bag full of candy; Allen couldn't help but notice that she'd get even more sweets if the door was opened by a guy. Allen however wasn't doing as well, and he blamed his rotten luck for it. All he had this far was a brick and two dried-up pieces of chocolate, what was rather depressing. Lenalee gave him a handful of her own sweets, so the other guys wouldn't make fun of him after they meet up, and he cheered up a bit.

"There's still time to check one more house," Lenalee smiled as she looked towards the last decorated house in the street. It was more of a mansion than house actually; it had a well taken care of garden and looked just..._expensive. _

Allen nodded, but he couldn't help but shudder lightly while looking at the house. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

Lenalee was already at the door.

"Wait," Allen called out, stopping next to her, "Maybe it's enough -" Lenalee had already knocked.

No one answered the door.

"Seems no one's home," Allen said quickly. "Let's go, Lenalee, I -"

"But Allen-kun, the lights are on."

Allen looked at the windows drearily. Indeed, someone was in. Lenalee knocked one more time, then waited for several minutes, getting slightly irritated, and knocked again.

There were footsteps in the hallway, and then the door was finally torn open.

"Well?" a low, indifferent but slightly annoyed man's voice asked.

Lenalee looked at the person and blinked in surprise, quickly putting her smile back on, while Allen paled and seemingly became smaller.

He really had rotten luck.

At the door, it was Marian Cross, wearing nothing but bathrobe, looking down at them slightly annoyed and with one eyebrow cocked.

::

Lavi grinned widely as the finally door opened, gripping Kanda's wrist tightly. Kanda was mentally cursing for having to act like a kid, especially like a kid who was holding hands with another. He really hoped no one would see him. Not that he didn't like spending some time with Lavi; he simply didn't wish _others_ to be aware of it.

"Trick or treat," Lavi beamed at the old lady who had opened the door.

The old lady eyed Lavi up and down skeptically, then coughed. "Aren't you a bit too old for games like this?" she asked in a clear American accent.

_That's exactly the point, _Kanda thought drearily, looking at the ground and trying to hide his embarrassment.

Lavi pouted as if he was greatly offended. "I'm not old," he huffed.

The old lady looked at him again and pushed her glasses up. "You're a bit tall then," she said with doubt in her tone.

Lavi grinned. "Yes ma'am, I'm tall for my age," he said in a little squeaky voice, "and the other kids make fun of me.." He sniffed so dramatically that he himself got teary imagining what sad of a life he must have had.

Kanda kept staring at his shoes, gritting teeth at his companion's behavior. _This is SO stupid. _He wished he could disappear right through the ground.

The old lady seemed convinced by Lavi's sad look, and sympathetic expression appeared on her face. "You poor child," she said soothingly.

Lavi sniffed again. "It would really make me feel better," he said in the same squeaky tone that now was trembling lightly from what seemed to be sadness but actually was laughter, "if you gave me something tasty...say, pudding?"

Five minutes later, they walked away from the house. Lavi was holding a plate with a huge piece of chocolate pudding. He dipped his finger into the food and tasted it with a content expression. "Aaaah, now that's what I call food," he said happily. "See Yu? Was it so bad?"

"I'd rather starve than resort to something like this," Kanda grumbled. He leaned backwards with a disgusted expression when Lavi offered him some pudding from his finger. "Keep that sticky crap away from me!"

Lavi shrugged. "Suit yourself... it's a shame though, it's really good," he said and continued eating, humming happily.

::

"M-m-master?" Allen stuttered, staring at Cross. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Who is there, Marian?" a woman's voice came from the house, answering Allen's question a bit too well.

"More kids celebrating," Cross answered, then glared at Allen. "Look idiot disciple, I'm busy, so go away" he grumbled and was about to close the door.

"It's Halloween, General," Lenalee quickly said with a smile. "So if you already opened the door, would you be so kind and give us some candy?"

Cross looked at Lenalee and smiled blankly; he couldn't say 'no' to such a cute girl who had such a pretty smile. Then he looked at Allen again, and a light smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm afraid I don't have sweets," he said, reaching into his pocket, "but I have just the right sort of candy for you two."

He dropped about three pieces of something, wrapped in a colorful wrapped, into Lenalee's bag and the next moment the door was shut.

Allen felt a bit ill.

After they walked away from the house and headed towards the inn, Lenalee took out one of the Cross' treats and looked at it curiously. She suddenly remembered seeing it somewhere, and understanding dawned on her as she unwrapped it.

"What's this, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked with a beaming innocent smile as she brought what she was holding to Allen's eye level.

Allen raised his eyes only to see a rubber _thing_ that he had seen at his master's hands several times before. Being Cross Marian's pupil, he of course knew what it was, and his face turned a deep shade of red. "I-I-I don't know," he stuttered barely audibly, trying to look away.

Lenalee tilted her head lightly. _He's so cute...and so innocent! "_But it looks like you do," she said. "Oh well-"

Allen cleared his throat. "You shouldn't hold such a thing, Lenalee," he said a bit more firmly as he imagined Komui's reaction if he saw the current scene.

"So what is it?" Lenalee asked again, stretching it a little. "It's so...elastic. It reminds me of my socks somehow, just a bit smaller...I wonder what kind of a limb would fit in there. ...Ooops."

One end of the stretched rubber slipped out of her hand and lashed Allen's face rather hard, leaving a white mark on his completely red face which only darkened as Lenalee kept talking.

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun!" Lenalee said apologetically, touching his face lightly.

"I-It's okay, Lenalee," Allen mumbled, "Just...don't do that again..."

He was more than relieved when the horrible thing he had received from his master was thrown out into a random yard.

::

After about twenty minutes, the four finally met up in the inn.

"How did it go, guys?" Lenalee asked happily as she sat down at the bar next to Lavi.

"Great," Lavi grinned, lifting his bag a little, "Too bad Yu doesn't like sweets...what happened to your face, Allen?"

"Nothing," Allen muttered. "A branch hit me.." He frowned as he saw there was no free seat next to Lenalee.

Lavi tilted his head lightly, obviously doubting it, but didn't comment.

Lenalee looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "Oh my!" she said. "We'd better go back...I don't want brother to worry."

"Just a moment, Lenalee," Lavi muttered, desperately gesturing to Allen behind her back. "Tell me how did the evening go?"

Lenalee started talking with a light smile, while Allen sighed heavily and walked to sit next to Kanda.

_'Stupid Lavi and his stupid deal and stupid me for agreeing,_ he thought drearily and looked at the grumpy swordsman who was staring forth completely indifferently. It was a suicide to try to anger him on purpose, but that was just what Allen had to do for his plan to succeed. He put his bag down without thinking, and it bumped loudly into the floor.

"Got a brick, Beansprout?" Kanda sneered, not turning.

"I don't see _you_ having any sweets," Allen grumbled.

"I gave it to the idiot," Kanda answered surprisingly civilly, "I don't have use for it."

Allen frowned a bit, Kanda wasn't reacting the way he was supposed to. What did Lavi's presence do to him? "Like anyone would even open door to you," he said evilly. "You're lying."

"I don't lie," Kanda snarled, finally seeming annoyed. "I'm not you, Beansprout!"

"Of course, I'm not that stupid."

"What?"

"You heard me."

They started bickering once again, however, Lenalee didn't seem to notice as she was telling Lavi about the surprising revelation of General Cross.

After around two minutes, Allen had set a challenge; it was the one that Lavi told him to do, and the one he hated with all his might. Kanda already was too irritated to think about results and bluntly agreed, claiming that he would never lose.

_I hope I can cheat my way out of this, _Allen thought as a glass of some obviously strong drink appeared in front of him. The bartender didn't seem interested in his age at all and probably spilled the most burning kind of drink that he had. "You seem afraid," Allen said towards Kanda, who seemed to hesitate.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Kanda growled, grabbing both his and Allen's glasses.

Allen chuckled darkly. Maybe it would go by easier than he had thought...

::

After several more minutes, Lenalee finished talking and looked over Lavi.

"What are you two doing?" she asked concerned.

Allen was staring at Kanda, who was sitting with an actual smile on his face.

"I won," he proclaimed proudly and fell off the chair.

Lavi chuckled. He didn't intented for Kanda to drink this much; one glass would have been enough. But hey, it was amusing seeing his usually stoic companion act this much out of character. Like this, Lavi had a hope to try hitting on him and not get hit in return.

Lenalee frowned lightly as she noticed several empty glasses on the counter next to Kanda. Someone obviously wasn't aware of the swordsman's little..issue when it came to alcohol. "Allen-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

Allen jumped off the chair and walked to Lenalee. He didn't drink even one glass; and indeed his cheating skills came to use. However, Kanda was absolutely freaking him out right now. "I'm sorry," he muttered, then glared up, "Lavi asked me to. I had no idea he would end up like this." He glanced at Kanda, his face relecting utter shock.

"What are you looking at," Kanda mumbled unclearly, slowly getting up supporting himself on the counter.

Lenalee sighed and shook her head sadly. "Lavi," she said reproachfully and whacked his head with her bag, "have you forgotten he's not supposed to drink?"

"Sorry, Lenalee," Lavi grinned, rubbing his head. "He seemed so tense all the evening. I thought it would be good for him-"

"We're going home," Lenalee said, standing up and walking to Kanda. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Great," Kanda muttered, "but the floor's spinning a little too fast...tell them to tune it down."

"Oookay..." Lenalee blinked, then turned to Lavi. "I expect you to take care of what you've done," she said strictly.

"I will," Lavi muttered a bit too happily, pulling Kanda up and placing his arm around his shoulders to support him. "Come on, Yu.."

::

Shortly after, they were all back to the HQ. Luckily, no one seemed to notice they were gone even though it was already night; Allen walked Lenalee to her room while Lavi and Kanda headed to the library where Lavi had forgotten a book he needed to drop at Bookman's room.

::

Lavi seated Kanda on the couch at the far corner of the library and was about to turn around and go looking for what he needed, when Kanda suddenly pulled him by his scarf, causing him to fall onto the couch next to him.

"Yu?" Lavi asked surprised, turning a bit and sitting next to Kanda, who now let go of the scarf and gazed at him dreamily.

The redhead blinked a bit, moving a bit closer to Kanda. "You want to sit here for a bit?" he asked.

Kanda let out a sigh that sounded almost like a yawn and rested his head on Lavi's shoulder, nuzzling it in the process.

"Yuuuu?" Lavi drawled, blinking at the change of the other's demeanor that he still wasn't used to. Not that he didn't like it...but it was creepy to see his plan work _that _perfectly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, sexy," Kanda mumbled unclearly, not moving away.

Lavi stared at his companion with his mouth wide open, his ears turning lightly pink. Out of everyone, _Kanda_ to say something like this... "Er...Yu?"

Kanda muttered something inaudible and snuggled into Lavi's shoulder, what caused the redhead to freeze on the spot.

_Alright...maybe I went too far..._

Lavi shook Kanda lightly and lifted him off his shoulder. "Yu, I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'll get you to your room..."

"No need," Kanda mumbled unclearly and gripped Lavi's scarf again. "I..need to...something..."

Lavi blinked; Kanda raised his head and his face now was inches from the redhead's. "Tell me something?" he asked sheepishly, trying not to turn red.

Kanda lightly shook his head and leaned closer. "You're.. damn hot, you know that?.."

_He's actually going to - ? _Lavi suddenly beamed, his one visible eye sparkling with joy as Kanda was more than clearly about to kiss him.

Kanda suddenly sighed, and his head slumped down when he was still about an inch from Lavi's lips.

"Yuuuu?" Lavi asked, confused.

No answer, just even breathing.

...Kanda had fallen asleep.

Lavi sighed disappointedly, then looked at the sleeping teen with a smile. "Oh well," he said, leaning back into the couch and shifting Kanda into a more comfortable position closer to him. "Sweet dreams, Yu-chan."

::

Allen and Lenalee were still talking; Lenalee was standing in the doorway of her room, and Allen was in the hallway, looking around from time to time.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Allen-kun," Lenalee mumbled, looking down. "I was just having fun.."

"I'm happy that you did," Allen smiled lightly, "And it's okay, really.."

His hand found Lenalee's on the door frame.

"Thank you," the girl raised her eyes at him again.

The boy smiled reassuringly. "Your welcome," he said.

"So... what did you really want to tell me?"

Allen felt two dark eyes gaze at him intently and blushed a little. "Well.."

"It wasn't about my shoe, was it?" Lenalee smiled.

The boy took a deep breath. "No," he admitted, and finally managed to say what he had wanted. "Lenalee...I...I like you. A lot. And...I was thinking..."

He was silenced as Lenalee suddenly smiled widely and pecked his lips.

"Thanks for the great evening," she giggled, grabbing Allen by his waist and pushing him out of the doorway with surprising ease, as if he was the stuffed toy a kitty was playing with.

"Lenalee?"

The door slammed shut.

Allen blinked and pressed his ear to the door; he could hear Lenalee laughing happily inside.

"Lenalee?" he said against the door, confused. Girls. Who can understand them? "Would you...like to go somewhere again?"

The door opened slightly again. "Do you mean a date?" Lenalee specified, smiling widely.

"Yes, yes, that's what I mean," Allen spluttered quickly before the door closed again. "So?"

"I'd love to," Lenalee answered, "just make sure big brother won't find out." She giggled again. "You know, he suspected you even before I did.."

"What? You knew all the time?"

"Sorry, Allen-kun! Lavi told me and brother a long time ago that you liked me."

"He did what?"

"Oh come on, it's all right now, isn't it," Lenalee said, raising her finger. "I hope you're not up to anything?"

Allen sighed, shook his head and smiled. "No," he answered. "Just to how we could get out tomorrow. I heard there's a market in town."

"I love markets," Lenalee said, "So good luck with the plan." She grinned a bit mischievously. "Sweet dreams, Allen!"

"Wait," Allen caught the door before it closed. "Since we're now dating..."

He leaned down a bit and kissed her softly, happy that finally he didn't have to hide his feelings. "Sweet dreams to you too, Lenalee," he mumbled as he stepped back frm the door. "See you tomorrow."

"I'm sure they'll be," Lenalee smiled and closed the door.

::

::

Next morning, Kanda woke up late. First thing that he understood was that his head was pounding and spinning. Then he noticed that he was sleeping sitting up, what was already strange, and there was some extra weight on his shoulders. And when his pillow moved lightly and groaned in its sleep, he understood that he was in fact sleeping _with_ someone.

Kanda paled. He didn't remember anything. He could barely make out that he had went out with Lavi and the others...and then...blank. When Kanda finally dared to open his eyes, he saw that he was on a couch in the library's far corner, and when he turned his head, he saw what he feared the most.

A messy bundle of fiery red hair, and under it, Lavi's face with the widest smile possible. The redhead's arms were wrapped around Kanda, and he was snuggling into the latter's hair, looking absolutely happy.

Kanda tried to back off, but in return he was squished so hard that he barely could breathe anymore and decided that struggling wasn't an option.

_Why does Lavi look so contented? Why am I here with him?..._

"What happened?" he asked loudly, but got no response as the redhead was still snoring happily without any signs of waking up soon.

Kanda sighed and nudged Lavi pretty hard several times, until the latter groaned and apparently started waking up, stretching his limbs.

"What happened?" the swordsman asked as he saw Lavi was already responding.

Lavi looked at him for a while before understanding got back to his face. "Oh...nothing," he reassured with a grin.

Something in Lavi's tone and expression made Kanda doubt it.

"Did I.." Kanda's voice was terribly strained, "..sleep with you?"

"Well yeah," Lavi answered with the same happy face, and Kanda felt his heart slip somewhere down to his heels. How...when...why did he have to be this stupid? What have he done? And just like this...no way... He couldn't even think properly due to the intense headache, and he slowly got up, only to find his back aching, but of course, he had no memory of the fact that he had fallen on his butt the evening before while trying to get up from the bar, and figured it was just another proof of what had happened. He paled further, if it was possible.

"How...how did it happen?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. He had no idea why Kanda was acting all panicked, but he had to calm him down a bit. "Well, apparently, you got drunk," he explained, "and then we got here, and you got all clingy."

"Clingy?.."

"Uh-huh. And you called me sexy, and then," Lavi said a bit hopefully, "you tried to kiss me..."

Kanda once again misinterpreted Lavi's tone and grimaced painfully. "I see," he forced out.

This definitely wasn't how he had planned his first time; unfortunately, Lavi never figured to tell him it didn't happen.

"It's okay, Yu," Lavi said with a soothing smile. "I really like you, you know. And there's nothing wrong if you do too-"

"But still..." Kanda muttered. He felt horrible. "Like that.."

"Hm?"

Kanda suddenly raised his head, full of determination. "I don't want to blame anything on alcohol," he said.

Lavi blinked. "Yu-chan?"

"Don't - whatever. It doesn't matter now."

"Yu? Are you alright?"

Kanda didn't answer, he leaned down and kissed Lavi, cupping his cheek. The redhead widened his eyes slightly but in a moment kissed back, though still utterly surprised.

After a while, Kanda pulled away and glared Lavi in the eyes. "Meet me at the gate at eight," he said demandingly. "We're going out. And you'd better show up, or I'll hunt you down, cut your dick off and hang it on my door to scare Beansprout away."

Lavi gulped, looking up at him. "I-I'll be there," he reassured, a bit pale but with a light smile.

"Good."

Lavi watched Kanda walk away and touched his lips absently. He...just...Yu.. Seems his feelings were finally answered. He wanted to scream in joy and dance around, but he remembered that he was in the library just in time not to make a fool of himself.

"I love Halloween," he muttered, smiling widely and turning his watch ten minutes earlier.

Just in case.

::

::

_**THE END**_

::

You do understand what Cross gave them, right? :3 Could come in hand eventually.

And yep, Kanda will be a lot more agreeable to do things with Lavi when he thinks IT already happened... xD

But - the rest is left for your imagination.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
